Delusi
by FlowHana93
Summary: Aku tak melihat apa yang mereka lihat, begitupun mereka yang tak akan melihat apa yang aku lihat. Tapi aku percaya bahwa kau ada. Dan cerita kita itu nyata. [JaeYong]NCT. Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong. RnR?


Dimanapun kau berada, aku akan ada di sisimu

Kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan slalu menyusulmu

Nyata ataupun tidak, aku tak peduli

Karena ketahuilah kau bagai pelita

Dalam hidupku yang gelap gulita

.

.

Delusi

Disclaimer: cerita ini punya FlowHana, member NCT punya Tuhan,SM dan orang tua mereka

Warnings: Jaeyong, **Taeyong POV** , typo(s), BL, DLDR!

.

.

Gelap.

Saat pertama kali aku membuka mata, kegelapanlah yang menyambutku. Panik? Tentu saja. Aku berteriak histeris, tidak memahami dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Taeyong tenanglah, ada apa?" Itu suara _eomma_ , tapi dimana? Mengapa aku tidak bisa melihatnya? Mengapa aku tidak bisa melihat apapun?

" _Eomma_? _Eomma_ dimana?" ucapku sembari meraih-raih apapun yang ada di sekitarku, mencoba mencari keberadaan _eomma_ yang seakan tersembunyi.

"Taeyong _eomma_ di sini, _eomma_ mohon tenanglah nak." Sepasang tangan lembut menggenggam erat lenganku. Itu pasti _eomma_ , tapi kenapa suaranya bergetar?

"Apa _eomma_ menangis? _Eomma_ kenapa di sini gelap sekali." Aku balas menggenggam erat tangan _eomma_ , mencoba mencari jawaban dengan situasi yang membingungkan ini.

"Dokter sebentar lagi akan tiba, dan _eomma_ sama sekali tidak menangis. _Eomma_ senang kau sudah sadar."

Dokter? Sadar? Apa aku sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang? Memang apa yang terjadi denganku? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang melintas dalam benaku. Kepalaku berdenyut nyeri, sebuah ingatan mulai berputar di dalam otakku. Sebuah truk yang melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan, cahaya yang menyilaukan, suara benturan keras, tubuh yang terasa remuk aku ingat sekarang. Kecelakaan.

 _Kriet._

Aku bisa mendengar pintu yang di buka, terdengar beberapa langkah kaki memasuki ruangan.

Seseorang sedang memeriksa keaadanku, menyentuh kelopak mataku dan bagian tubuhku yang lain. Aku yakin itu pasti dokter. Aku bisa mendengar suara beberapa orang di sini, sebagian aku kenal sebagian lagi tidak.

"Hey _dongsaeng_ menyebalkan." Itu suara Taeil- _hyung_ , dia menyentuh pundaku lembut. "Kau sukses membuatku menangis kali ini." Taeil- _hyung_ berkata dengan diselingi candaan di sana, tapi aku paham betul dari suaranya yang serak dia pasti habis menangis, ya seperti yang ia katakan barusan.

" _Mianhae_." Aku hanya bisa berkata lirih. Tanpa perlu dokter menjelaskan, kini aku sudah paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Kecelakaan, gelap, tidak bisa melihat apapun, dengan kata lain sekarang aku seorang tuna netra. Aku buta, aku tak bisa lagi melihat indahnya dunia.

Setetes air mata jatuh. Bagaimana masa depanku nanti? Dengan kondisiku sekarang pastilah hanya akan merepotkan _eomma_ , _appa_ dan juga Taeil- _hyung_.

Seseorang mengusap air mataku dengan tangannya. Bisa kurasakan tangan yang besar juga hangat itu menyentuh pipiku lembut. "Kau harus kuat, ada kami di sini. Kau pasti bisa melalui ini semua nak." Itu suara _appa_. Cepat-cepat aku menyeka air mataku, benar juga kata _appa_ , aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Aku harus kuat, ini semata-mata hanya ujian dari Tuhan.

Setelah itu tak ada yang menyinggung tentang kondisiku yang tidak dapat melihat baik _appa_ , _eomma_ dan juga Taeil- _hyu_ ng tidak ada yang membicarakanya sama sekali. Bukan karena mereka tidak peduli, mereka paham betul otaku cukup cerdas untuk mencerna ini semua jadi aku pasti tau dengan sendirinya.

Kuliahku harus terhenti sementara atau bahkan selamanya, tak ada yang tau dan aku pun tidak mau mempermasalahkan hal itu. Pasti Tuhan sudah merencanakan yang terbaik untukku.

"Taeyong aku mau ke taman,mau ikut tidak?"

"Aku ingin tapi jika aku ikut pasti hanya akan merepotkanmu." jawabku.

Sesaat kemudian aku bisa merasakan sebuah tangan yang menggenggamku erat. "Tak ada yang merasa direpotkan di sini." Jawab Taeil- _hyung_ dan dia mulai menuntunku. Aku memang menolak untuk menggunakan kursi roda, karna itu hanya akan terlihat seperti orang yang berpenyakitan. Sedangkan aku sehat-sehat saja, masih bisa berjalan hanya saja salah satu indraku ini tidak berfungsi lagi.

Kurang lebih ada lima belas menit berjalan kaki, aku bisa merasakan rerumputan yang menyentuh punggung kakiku. Aku juga bisa mendengar suara anak-anak yang berlarian dan orang-orang yang sedang mengobrol.

Ini pasti taman.

"Hey Taeyong, sepertinya sedang ada pameran. Apa kau mau ke sana?" Taeil- _hyung_ bertanya dan dibalas gelengan lemah olehku. Untuk apa aku ke sana jika tidak bisa melihat karya-karya itu. Tapi aku tidak akan bersikap egois di sini, Taeil- _hyung_ sangat menyukai seni dia pasti ingin sekali pergi ke pameran itu.

" _Hyung_ pergi saja, aku akan menunggumu di sini."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian." Aku mendengus mendengar pernyataan Taeil- _hyung_ barusan.

"Aku bukan bocah sepuluh tahun lagi _hyung_. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan hilang." Ucapku mencoba untuk meyankinkannya.

"Tapi—"

Aku melepaskan genggaman tangan Taeil- _hyung_ dan mendorong tubuhnya maju. "Sudah sana pergi, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan memintamu untuk pulang."

"Baiklah, kau di sini saja, aku takan lama." Ucap Taeil- _hyung_ sembari menyentuh kedua pundaku.

" _Arraseo_."

Sepeninggal Taeil- _hyung_ , jujur aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Bermodalkan tongkat di tangan aku mulai menyusuri taman, mencari bangku untuk duduk karena sejujurnya kakiku cukup pegal berdiri terus. Ah ingatkan aku untuk meminta maaf kepada Taeil- _hyung_ nanti karena telah melanggar janji utuk tidak pergi kemana-mana.

Tubuhku hampir saja limbung dan jatuh karena tersandung. Aku katakan hampir karena sebelum itu terjadi, ada sepasang lengan yang menopangku."Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" sebuah suara mengalun memasuki indra pendengaranku. Biar kutebak, ini pasti suara seorang _namja_.

"Umm, _gwaenchana."_ Aku membalas pertanyaanya.

Tangannya menuntuku ke suatu tempat. "Duduklah." Aku mengiikuti apa yang ia perintahkan. Sepertinya dia membawaku ke bangku taman. Kebetulan sekali itulah tujuanku.

" _Gamsahabnida_." Ucapku menatap lurus ke depan. Aku tidak tau dimana dia, jadi aku hanya memandang ke depan saja.

Seolah tau dengan apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, namja itu menyahut."Aku berada di sampingmu." Lantas saja aku menolehkan wajahkku ke samping kanan dimana asal suara itu berada.

" _Gamsahabnida_." Ucapku mengulang. Dapat kudengar tawa kecil dari sosok itu. Hey apanya yang lucu, apa diriku ini begitu menggelikan. Aku jadi menyesal telah ditolong olehnya, apa lagi mengucapkkan kata terima kasih sampai dua kali.

"Hey jangan marah, aku sama sekali tidak menertawakan kondisimu itu. Aku tertawa karena kau begitu menggemaskan." Oh astaga apa _namja_ di sampingku ini seorang peramal, dukun atau semacamnya. Mengapa dia bisa tau apa yang sedang aku pikirkan.

"Dan satu lagi aku bukan peramal,dukun atau semacamnya seperti apa yang kau pikirkan." Lihat, lagi-lagi dia mengetahui yang aku pikirkan. Oke aku tidak akan berpikir macam-macam lagi mulai saat ini.

Namja itu menjabat erat tanganku. "Jung Jaehyun." Aku terlonjak kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba ia menjabat tanganku, dengan tergagap aku menimpali sesi perkenalan sepihaknya itu "L-Lee Taeyong."

"Salam kenal." Sautnya.

"Hu-um"

"Aku baru pernah melihatmu di sini. Ini pasti pertama kalinya kau datang ke sini bukan?" dari nada suaranya, aku menduga _namja_ —ah mungkin aku panggil Jaehyun saja—ini adalah sosok yang bersahabat. Aku membalas pertanyaannya barusan dengan gumaman lagi.

"Kau tau,taman ini sangat indah apalagi pada saat sore hari seperti ini. Langit senja yang berwarna jingga, burung-burung yang pulang ke sarangnya, lalu anak kecil—"

"Lalu kau bermaksud mengejeku karena tidak bisa melihat itu semua, begitu?"aku mendengus kesal. Apa Jaehyun itu bodoh? Jelas-jelas aku buta, mana bisa aku melihat apa yang ia jabarkan tadi. Percuma, dan itu malah mebuatku merasa rendah di sini.

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Aku bermaksud baik, karena itu aku menjadi matamu. Aku akan menjabarkan apa yang seharusnya kau lihat. Tapi kau malah mengomel, _mianhae_ jika itu malah menyinggungmu." Jaehyun berucap lirih, aku bisa mendengar ada nada penyesalan di sana.

"Sudah lupakan, lakukan apa saja yang kau mau. Terserah." Jujur aku tidak tega juga mendengarnya, entahlah rasa nyaman ini datang dari mana saat dia mulai bersuara. Ketika Jaehyun mulai berceloteh menceritakan apapun yang berada di taman ini dengan sangat rinci, dalam pikiranku mulai terbentuk suatu pemandangan yang indah. Apa seindah ini taman yang sedang aku datangi.

"Ya seindah itu, maka dari itu besok datanglah lagi, aku akan menceritakan lebih banyak hal lagi."

Oh aku tidak akan terkejut lagi sekarang dengan dia yang lagi-lagi tau apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Tapi apa itu,datang lagi ke sini? Yang benar saja, aku bukan termasuk orang yang suka dengan keramaian seperti ini. Jika saja tadi aku tidak bosan dan _eomma_ ada di rumah aku pasti menolak ajakan Taeil- _hyung_ untuk pergi.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Besok jam 4 sore aku menunggumu di sini."

"Tapi— "Apa-apaan itu, kenapa Jaehyun memutuskan seenaknya. Aku hendak menolak tapi lagi-lagi Jaehyun kembali memotong ucapanku. Ah kesan pertamaku pada _namja_ itu berubah sudah, dari _namja_ baik hati yang ramah menjadi _namja_ keras kepala dan cerewet.

"Sampai jumpa, Lee Taeyong. Dan jangan mengataiku cerewet." Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang menjauh. Aku menduga jika Jaehyun baru saja pergi dan bagusnya lagi meninggalkan aku sendirian di sini. Oh Tuhan aku saja tidak tau dimana aku berada sekarang, ya aku memang tau ini ada di taman tapi taman kan luas bagaimana Taeil- _hyung_ menemukanku.

Disaat aku masih sibuk berkutat dengan kecemasanku, ada sebuah suara yang memanggil namaku.

"Taeyong!" itu suara Taeil- _hyung_ , aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Beruntunglah Taeil- _hyung_ yang dengan cepat menemukanku, jika tidak oh aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu.

Taeil- _hyung_ datang menghampiriku , aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang menggenggam erat lenganku.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana dan ternyata kau di sini. Utnunglah kau tidak apa-apa." Taeil- _hyung_ berucap di sampingku.

"Tadi ada _namja_ gila yang menculiku." Jawabku sekenanya.

" _namja_ gila?" aku menduga pasti Taeil- _hyung_ sedang terheran-heran sekarang. Tapi memang benar, _namja_ gila itu yang menawanku di sini. Siapa lagi yang kumaksud jika bukan Jaehyun.

"Memang apa yang ia lakukan kepadamu? Kau terlihat baik-baik saja, kecuali satu hal. Kau terlihat sangat kesal sekarang." Taeil- _hyung_ kembali berkomentar.

"Bagaimana aku tidak kesal, dia itu sangat cerewet dan suka seenaknya sendiri." Ujarku sambil mengingat pertemuan yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat dengan Jaehyun tadi.

Sepanjang perjanan ke rumah obrolan kami diisi dengan topik yang menyangkut _namja_ itu. Entahlah, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka berbicara banyak tapi aku tidak henti-hentinya menceritakan mengenai sosok Jaehyun yang aku temui. Bukan sebuah pujian memang yang aku utarakan, yang ada hanya umpatan-umpatan kekesalanku pada _namja_ itu. Dan di luar dugaan Taeil-hyung tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan ceritaku, aku jadi heran padahal menurutku ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Siapa namanya tadi? Jaehyun?" tanya Taeil- _hyung_.

"Iya Jung Jaehyun, dan dia juga menyuruhku untuk menemuinya lagi di sana."

"Benarkah? Apa kau menyetujuinya?"

"Sebetulnya aku malas, tapi dari pada di rumah terus apa salahnya pergi ke sana."

"Aku jadi ingin menemui _namja_ itu, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menemanimu besok." Taeil- _hyung_ berucap dengan sedikit nada penyesalan di sana.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_ , aku bisa ke sana sendiri. Biar nanti _eomma_ yang mengantarku." Kataku,

.

.

Aku meraba jam di pergelangan tanganku yang memang sudah dibuatkan khusus untukku, masih ada setengah jam lagi menuju pukul empat. Tapi di sinilah aku berada, bangku taman tempat dimana dia menyuruhku menunggunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaehyun.

Bagaimana bisa aku tau di sinilah tempatnya? Mudah saja, otaku masih dengan jelas mengingat segala deskripsi tentang apa yang Jaehyun lihat kemarin di depannya. Dibantu _eomma_ aku mencocokan dari bangku satu ke bangku yang lain, untung saja taman ini tidak terlalu banyak memiliki bangku, jika iya mati sudah aku karena kebingungan.

 _Eomma_ sempat menayakan untuk apa aku datang ke sini, dan tentu saja aku menjawab akan bertemu dengan seorang teman. Ya, teman.

Tak lama berselang aku bisa merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingku. Aroma ini, aku kenal aroma ini. Aroma _mint_ yang memabukan. "Jaehyun?" aku mencoba menduga.

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau ini aku? Ngomong-ngomong kau datang lebih awal." Nah benar bukan, orang yang baru saja duduk tak lain adalah Jaehyun.

"Dengan otak cerdasku ini, mudah saja untuk mengenalimu. Dan aku punya banyak waktu makanya aku datang lebih awal." Jawabku.

"Wah wah wah sombong sekali kau ini. Oh ya coba pegang ini, tebak apa yang aku bawa?" ucap Jaehyun sembari menyodorkan sesuatu ke arahku. Dia juga membantuku meraba benda yang ia bawa.

Aku mulai meraba-raba, benda ini tidak terlau besar tidak juga kecil. Bentuk-bentuknya seperti gitar, dan aku bisa merasakan emmmm senar di sana. Ukulele? Tidak, ini terasa lebih ramping. Ah jangan-jangan ini—

"Biola?" tanyaku pada Jaehyun.

"Yap, kau benar" Jaehyun mengambil kembali biolanya yang sebelumnya ada di pangkuanku.

"Untuk apa kau membawa itu?" aku bertanya heran.

"Tentu saja untuk dimainkan, memang untuk apa lagi? Memukulmu?" aku bisa mendengar candanya mengalun indah di indra pendengaranku.

"Memang kau bisa?" tanyaku sedikit mengejek.

"Dengarkan, dan kau akan terpukau."

Setelah itu tak lagi terdengar ocehahnya, sebuah alunan nada menyambutku. Jujur aku tidak tau dengan lagu yang ia mainkan tapi itu terdengar indah dan juga aduh bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya mungkin sedikit _menyakitkan?_ Karena aku bisa merasakan keputus asaan di sana. Hey, apa dia sedang mencoba menyinggungku dengan permainannya itu.

Aku tidak tau pasti, tapi mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit Jaehyun berhenti dengan permainan biolanya itu.

"Bagaimana? Ah kau pasti sangat menikmatinya bukan?" katanya. Aku mendengus geli, dia mengataiku sombong nyatanya dia juga sama denganku.

"Bagus." Ya memang aku akui itu sangat indah, layaknya seorang profesional. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak mau mengatakan itu, dia pasti akan sangat kegeeran nanti.

"Terima kasih sudah mengatakan aku seorang yang profesional." Ucapnnya. Ah aku lupa jika Jaehyun itu peramal, aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang sempat berpikir seperti itu.

"Aku ulangi sekali lagi, aku bukanlah seorang peramal. Ingat itu baik-baik Taeyong _-ssi_." Lihat, dia kembali membaca pikiranku. "Oh ya boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu? Ah tidak, bagaimana jika kita saling bertukar cerita?" Jaehyun kembali berucap.

Aku mengerutkan dahi heran."Untuk apa, bahakn kita belum saling mengenal dengan baik." Jawabku.

"Karena itu, dengan saling bertukar cerita kita akan saling mengenal. Bagaimana?" ingin sekali aku menjawab tiidak tapi apa yang meluncur dari mulutku sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehku, kata itu spontanitas keluar begitu saja. "Baiklah."

"Masing-masing akan mendapat 3 kesempatan bertanya, jadi manfaatkan dengan baik, oke?"

"Iya-iya terserah kau." Jawabku, terdengar Jaehyun yang bersorak senang karena persetujuanku. "Sekarang aku dulu yang bertanya, tapi mungkin ini akan sedikit menyinggungmu. Jika boleh aku tau, alasan apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? tidak bisa melihat, dan sejak kapan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Mengapa dan kapan, itu termasuk dua pertanyaan apa kau yakin?" aku mencoba untuk meledek walaupun nyatanya malah terdengar serius.

"Ah begitu, ya sudah aku akan pilih mengapa." Dari suaranya terdengar seperti kecewa dan itu membuatku menarik senyum tipis, sangat tipis yang mungkin saja tidak dia sadari.

"Karena aku orang baik aku anggap itu satu pertanyaan. Jadi begini, sekitar satu bulan yang lalu aku mengalami kecelakaan. Tidak banyak yang aku ingat, intinya ada truk yang menabrak mobilku dari arah berlawanan lalu aku merasakan badanku remuk redam. Tentu saja aku tak sadarkan diri waktu itu, dan saat aku terbangun semuanya gelap." Kataku menjelasakan, terdengar gumaman mengiyakan dari Jaehyun.

"Aahh begitu, sekarang giliranmu. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui Taeyong- _ssi_?"

"Berapa umurmu? Jangan-jangan aku sedang berbicara dengan seorang bocah atau bahkan kakek-kakek tua." Jaehyun langsung tertawa begitu mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Ternyata kau juga punya selera humor yang baik ya Taeyong- _ssi_. Tenang saja orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu ini bukan seorang bocah atau bahkan nenek tua seperti yang kau katakan. _Seharusnya_ aku 20 tahun sekarang, lebih muda dua tahun darimu"

"Seharusnya? Apa maksudmu? Dan bagaimana kau tau usiaku?" tanyaku heran.

"Sudah lupakan, jadi karena kau telah mengetahui usiaku aku akan memanggilmu _hyung_ mulai sekarang." Jawab Jaehyun dengan segala hegemoninya.

Obrolan kami terus berlanjut, dia bertanya makanan apa yang aku sukai begitupun sebaliknya. Dia menceritakan bagaimana enaknya es cream, lolipop, gulali dan aku hanya mendengus geli. Heran, apa benar usianya itu 20 tahun? Dia begitu kekanakan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau diberi kesempatan untuk bisa hidup kembali?" tanyanya. Ini pertanyaan ketiganya dan aku merasa cukup aneh dengan pertanyaanya barusan. Hidup kembali? Yang benar saja, tidak ada hal seperti itu. Orang mati ya akan tetap mati, mana bisa hidup kembali. Aku hanya berpiikir realistis, jujur aku tidak suka dengan kata jika. Karena itu hanya akan membawaku ke sebuah angan yang tak pasti.

"Mungkin menjadi orang yang lebih baik, memperbaiki masalah yang pernah aku perbuat." Jawabku asal. "Memang kenapa kau bertanya hal aneh seperti itu? bahkan itu tidak menyangkut diriku ." tanyaku.

"Akan aku anggap itu pertanyaan ketigamu _hyung_ ,bagaiamana? Apa kau keberatan?" tanyanya.

"Terserah kau." Jawabku cepat. Persetan dengan jumlah pertanyaannya itu, sekarang aku jadi sedikit penasaran dengan Jaehyun. Sepertinya ada sesuattu yang menarik tentang _namja_ itu. Bukan berarti aku menyukainya, tidak-tidak. Atau mungkin belum? Ah aku tidak mau ambil pusing mengenai ini.

"Hanya ingin tau saja pendapatmu."jawabnya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, hanya itu." Astaga aku tak percaya ini, apa dia baru saja mempermainkanku. Hanya ingin tau? Tapi ya sudah lah, itu bukan suatu hal yanng penting yang harus dipikirkan.

"Taeyong- _hyung_ , sudah jam 5 aku harus kembali. Besok kita bertemu di sini lagi ya, jam 4 seperti biasa. Sampai berjumpa besok!" lagi-lagi dia pergi dan membuat keputusan seenaknya. Bertemu dengannya lagi? Baiklah, ini bukan sesuatu hal yang merugikan. Walaupun baru 2 hari mengenal, aku bisa merasakan bahwa Jaehyun itu sedikit menyenangkan. Kenapa aku bilang sedikit? Karena kebanyakan dia mebuatku kesal dengan sikapnya yang suka seenaknya itu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong aku jadi penasaran dengan wajahnya.

Esoknya kami kembali bertemu. Dia mengajaku berkeliling taman, seolah menjadi pemandu wisata untuku. Telingaku hanya dipenuhi dengan suaranya yang menjelaskan apa yang ia lihat. Aku dapat merasakan seolah-olah Jaehyun menjadi mataku.

Hari-hari berikutnya pertemuan kami berubah menjadi rutinitas. Aku akan datang setiap pukul 4 dan ia akan pulang setiap pukul 5. Aku menyadarinya disaat pertemuan kami yang ke-14, awalnya aku menganggapnya biasa saja, tapi lama kelamaan rasa penasaran membuatku bertanya akan hal itu.

"Hey, mengapa kau selalu memintaku datang ke sini pukul 4 dan kau selalu pergi pukul 5?" tanyaku .

"Karena aku hanya memiliki waktu pada jam itu." Jawabnya. Pada saat itu aku berpikir mungkin dia sibuk, mungkin waktu sengganggnya hanya satu jam yaitu dari jam 4 sampai jam 5. Jujur aku tidak mempersalahkan mengenai hal itu, karena pada nyatanya satu jam yang aku habiskan dengannya sudah cukup dipenuhi dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan.

Taeil- _hyung_ mulai curiga terhadapku, dia mulai menanyakan perhal mengenai rutinitasku pergi ke taman. Dan aku lebih memilih untuk jujur, ya aku bertemu dengan Jaehyun. Di hari ke-21 kita bertemu atau mungkin tepatnya 3 minggu, Taeil- _hyung_ memaksaku untuk membawanya bertemu dengan Jaehyun. Akupun menyanggupinya, aku dan Taeil- _hyung_ tiba di taman pukul empat sore. Kami berdua duduk di bangku yang biasa aku duduki, menunggu kedatangan seorang _namja_ yaitu Jaehyun.

30 menit sudah aku menunggu dan Jaehyun tidak kunjung tiba, akupun menanyakan kepada Taeil- _hyung_ apakah ada seorang _namja_ yang menghampiri kami dan Taeil- _hyung_ menjawab tidak ada. Aku meminta Taeil- _hyung_ untuk menunggu sebentar lagi, mungkin Jaehyun datang terlambat tapi nyatanya sampai jam 5 aku sama sekali tak mendengar suara Jaehyun. Dia tidak datang. Aku mengajak Taeil- _hyung_ untuk mencari tau, Taeil- _hyung_ bilang ada pedagang _topokki_ yang selalu mangkal di dekat area sini maka aku dan Taeil- _hyung_ pun bertanya pada pedagang itu.

Sesuai perkiraan, pedagang itu mengenaliku. Mengenaliku sebagai pemuda buta yang selalu duduk sendiri di bangku taman. Dan saat aku menanyakan mengenai Jaehyun, aku dibuat heran dengan jawaban pedagang itu. Ia bilang bahwa selama ini aku selalu duduk sendirian, dan kadang berbicara sendiri. Orang-orang yang lewat juga sering mengataiku gila dan kasihan.

Tentu saja aku tidak terima, aku mulai marah-marah kepada pedagang itu. Jelas-jelas ada Jaehyun di sampingku aku jadi berpikir yang buta di sini sebenarnya siapa. Aku atau pedagang itu.

Buru-buru Taeil- _hyung_ menenangkanku dan membawaku pulang. Taeil- _hyung_ menyuruhku untuk melupakan omongan pedagang tadi, dan memintaku untuk percaya pada diriku sendiri.

Esoknya aku kembali datang ke taman, kali ini aku datang sendiri. Rutinitas membuatku mau tak mau hafal jalan menuju ke taman, banyak langkah kaki yang harus aku tempuh, benda-benda yang ada di jalan yang kulalui, aku mulai menghafal letak-letaknya.

Seperti biasa, aku duduk dan menunggu. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat menutup mataku, itu tangan seseorang.

"Kau menungguku?" tanya sebuah suara yang aku yakin itu suara Jaehyun.

"Jauhkan tanganmu itu dari wajahku dan duduklah Jaehyun." Kataku.

Jaehyun menurut, bisa kurasakan pergerakan di samping tubuhku.

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau itu aku? Padahal aku sudah menutup matamu." Terdengar gerutuan dari _namja_ di sampingku ini.

"Apa kau bodoh? Untuk apa menutup mataku, tanpa ditutup pun aku tidak bisa melihat. Jika kau menutup telingaku itu akan terlihat lebih rasional." Ledekku.

Dia mendengus sebal "Baik, aku akan melakukannya besok. Akan kututup telingamu agar kau tidak mengenali suaraku."

"Ah sepertinya kau memang _namja_ bodoh hm, kau baru saja mengutarakan rencanamu di depan musuhmu." Aku terkekeh geli.

"Oh benarkah? Sepertinya malah kau yang termakan omongan orang yang kau sebut musuh itu. Bagaimana jika itu bukan rencana tapi muslihat?" Katanya pelan,bisa kurasakan hembus nafas hangatnya yang menerpa ceruk leherku.

Dengan instingku aku mendorong kepalanya menjauh dari sisi kepalaku. Namun jaehyun malah menahan pergelangan tanganku, menggenggamnya dan membawanya ke atas pangkuannya. "Kau tau? Aku sedang marah padamu saat ini. Mengapa kemarin kau tidak datang hm?"

"Oh itu maaf, sebenarnya aku sudah di sini tapi melihatmu yang sedang duduk berdua dengan seseorang jadi aku pergi." Jawabnya enteng.

"Apa? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menemuiku? Itu kakakku yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Oke sekarang aku benar-benar kesal dengan _namja_ ini, bisa-bisanya dia tidak menemuiku padahal dia ada di sini.

"Hey, aku punya alasan tersendiri. Jangan marah ya Taeyong- _hyung_." Ucapnya lembut, dia merengkuh tubuhku, menyenderkan kepalaku pada bahu tegapnya.

"Alasan? Alasan apa yang membuatmu tega membiarkan aku menunggu di sini satu jam lamanya." Kataku. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan sikap Jaehyun saat ini yang mungkin memaksaku untuk bersandar pada dirinya sedangkan tanganya mengusap-usap punggung tanganku. Bagaimana menjelaskanya ya, aku merasa ini benar-benar pas. Seolah aku menemukan bagian dari diriku saat bersamanya. Jika ditanya apakah aku mulai menyukai _namja_ menyebalkan ini, jawabanya adalah iya.

"Taeyong _-hyung_." Panggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin memanggil saja." jawabnya diikuti tawa kecil khas miliknya. Mendengar itu mau tak mau membuatku juga ikut tersenyum dan terkekeh karena tingkahnya. Ah sekarang sepertinya aku yakin sekali bahwa aku tidak menyukai _namja_ ini. Ya aku tidak menyukainya, karena sepertinya aku mulai jatuh cinta dengan pesona dari seorang bernama Jung Jaehyun. Masih terlalu dini memang jika mengatakan bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya, tapi demi apapun aku benar-benar yakin dengan perasaanku. Seorang Lee Taeyong tidak pernah merasa seyakin ini sebelumnya jika mengenai perasaan.

"Mau aku beritau sebuah rahasia?" tanyaku. Aku bisa merasakan kepalanya menoleh kepadaku, dagunya menekan lembut dahiku yang tertutup poni. Jaehyun penasaran rupanya.

"Mau mau mau, apa itu?" tanyanya cepat-cepat. Aku menggenggam tanganya erat, aku mengangkat kepalaku dari bahunya wajahku aku tolehkan ke samping dimana Jaehyun berada.

" _Saranghae_." Ucapku. Tak ada balasan dari Jaehyun, namun aku bisa merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhku erat. " _Gomawo."_ Jaehyun berucap dengan suara serak, apa dia sedang menahan tangis?

Aku balas memeluknya, menyandarkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya. Merasakan degup jantungnya yang sama menggilanya dengan milikku.

"Apa kau bisa mengucapkan itu sekali lagi, _hyung_?"

Aku memukul dadanya pelan, mendengus tertahan karena pertanyaanya barusan. "Apa sekarang kau tuli Jaehyun _ie_? Kalau begitu kita akan menjadi pasangan yang unik nantinya."

Jaehyun terkekeh, dapat kurasakan elusan lembut di pucuk kepalaku. "Aku hanya ingin merekamnya dengan baik dalam memoriku _hyung._ "

Aku tersenyum menedengarnya, " _Saranghae, jongmal saranghae_ Jaehyun _ie_." Kataku.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya, kedua tangan hangatnya menangkup wajahku. Dapat kurasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh bibirku. Jung Jaehyun menciumku. Terasa begitu lembut, tangannya yang satu berpindah ke tengkukku menekannya hingga ciuman kami semakin dalam. Sesekali dia menggigit kecil kedua belah bibirku.

Setelah lima menit kami beradu bibir, Jaehyun mengakhiri ciuman itu. Aku tidak bisa melihat, jadi aku tidak tau bagaimana ekspresi Jaehyun sekarang. Tapi jika kau tanyakan bagaimana kondisiku saat ini, kau akan menemukan wajahku yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

Dia menggenggam erat tanganku, walau tak melihat tapi aku yakin saat ini Jaehyun sedang menatap lekat wajahku. Matanya pasti sedang menatap dalam ke bola mataku.

"Waktuku sudah habis _hyung,_ aku harus pergi. Terima kasih untuk hari ini dan hari-hari sebelumnya yang kita habiskan bersama." Katanya. Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti, tak merasakan sedikitpun hal yang janggal dalam perkataanya.

"Suatu keberuntungan dapat bertemu denganmu, dan bisa dicintai olehmu adalah salah satu anugrah terindah yang pernah aku dapat." Lanjutnya. Genggaman tangan kami terlepas atau lebih tepatnya Jaehyun yang melepaskan. Sebelum aku membalas ucapanya barusan, bibirnya kembali mencium bibirku. Hanya kecupan singkat.

"Selamat tinggal, _hyung_." Katanya, dan Jaehyun pun pergi. Ya dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan diriku seorang diri. Meninggalkan Lee Taeyong dalam rasa yang tak menentu.

.

.

Esoknya aku datang lagi ke taman, melakukan rutinitasku seperti biasa. Hari ini aku membawakan sekotak makanan untuk aku dan Jaehyun makan berdua.

Aku menunggunya,

10 menit

20 menit

40 menit

50 menit

1 jam , dan dia tidak datang. Aku pun pulang dengan hati yang diselimuti kekecewaan. Apa mungkin kali ini Jaehyun benar-benar sibuk. Aku akan memakluminya untuk yang kedua kalinya ini.

Maka esoknya aku datang lagi, pada pukul empat sore seperti biasanya, di bangku taman seperti biasanya, menunggu seperti biasanya. Namun apa yang aku dapat? Lagi-lagi seperti kemarin, dia tidak datang. Oh aku mulai marah sekarang, apa dia sedang mempermainkan aku? Awas saja, besok aku akan datang lagi dan mengomelinya habis-habisan.

Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah, buktinya sudah terhitung seminggu lamanya aku datang ke taman ini menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang tak pernah hadir. Rindu? Sangat. Aku sudah melupakan segala rasa kesalku pada Jaehyun. Yang ada dalam hatiku saat ini adalah rasa rindu yang amat sangat, ingin rasanya memeluk tubuh itu sekarang juga.

Lee Taeyong merindukan Jung Jaehyun.

Lee Taeyong membutuhkan Jung Jaehyun.

Mengabaikan tetes hujan yang mulai membasahi tubuhku, aku masih duduk diam. Masih menunggu. Sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh tanganku. Sesuatu yang lain juga menghalangi tetes hujan yang mengenai tubuhku.

"Jaehyun _ie_?"

"Ini aku, lebih baik kita pulang. Orang itu tidak akan pernah datang." Itu suara milik Taeil- _hyung._ Dia menariku berdiri, menuntuku masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sesampainya di rumah, Taeil- _hyung_ langsung mengantarkanku ke kamar. Membantuku berganti pakaian. Dia duduk di sebelahku, tangannya menggenggam tanganku lembut.

"Mulai besok jangan datang ke sana lagi." Kata Taeil- _hyung_. Aku buru-buru melepaskan genggaman tangannya. " _Wae_?!" tanyaku dengan nada yang sedikit dinaikan. Jelas sekali aku tidak setuju dengan apa yang ia usulkan barusan. "Aku akan tetap ke sana sampai aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Jaehyun." Kataku bersikeras.

"Maka dari itu jangan pernah datang ke sana lagi. Tolong, ikuti saja apa kata _hyung_ mu ini. Kau akan semakin tersakiti Taeyong- _ah_."

"Kau tidak berhak melarangku _hyung_ , aku hanya ingin menemui Jaehyun. Aku akan tetap menunggunya."

"Karena itulah aku melarangmu untuk datang ke sana lagi, karena dia tidak akan pernah datang. Tidak akan pernah bisa datang." Taeil- _hyung_ berkata dengan lirih.

"Apa maksudmu _hyung_? Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Kenapa kau begitu yakin bahwa dia tidak akan datang? Apa ada yang aku tak ketahui?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Taeil- _hyung_ hanya diam, tidak ada satupun pertanyaanku yang ia jawab. Yang dia lakukan malah membaringkan tubuhku di kasur dan menyelimutiku dengan selimut. Sebelum dia pergi keluar dari kamarku, Taeil- _hyung_ membuka suara. "Besok akan aku ajak kau ke tempat Jaehyun berada."

Dan pintu itu tertutup, menyisakan diriku seorang diri. Lama-kelamaan rasa lelah mendorongku untuk jatuh tertidur. Dengan suasa hati yang sedang gundah, aku mencoba terpejam. Beristirahat barang sejenak. Karena besok aku harus tampil sempurna, sebab aku akan bertemu dengan _dia_.

Besok Lee Taeyong akan _mengunjungi_ Jung Jaehyun.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Taeil- _hyung_ benar-benar menepati janjinya. Dia membawaku ke suatu tempat, dimana aku bisa berjumpa dengan Jaehyun.

Aku bisa merasakan hembus angin yang menerpa wajahku, memainkan helai rambutku jadi biar kutebak Taeil- _hyung_ pasti membawaku ke suatu tempat terbuka.

Tangan yang semula menggenggamku kini berpindah kedua pundaku, Taeil- _hyung_ menyuruhku untuk berlutut dan aku pun menurutinya.

" _Hyung_ , dimana Jaehyun?"

"Jaehyun berada tepat di hadapanmu Taeyong- _ah_." jawab Taeil- _hyung_. Aku menjulurkan tanganku ke depan mencoba mencari-cari keberadaan orang yang selama ini aku rindukan. Namun nihil, tidak ada siapapun kecuali aku dan Taeil- _hyung_.

"Apa kau mencoba membohongiku _hyung_?! Dimana Jaehyun? _Ya_ Jung Jaehyun keluarlah! JUNG JAEHYUUUNNN!" aku meneriakan namanya dengan frustasi. Taeil- _hyung_ menangkap tanganku yang sedari tadi masih meraih-raih tidak jelas di udara. Dia menuntun tanganku untuk menyentuh sesuatu yang keras dan dingin. Kedua tanganku langsung meraba-raba, ada gundukan tanah yang tertutup rumput di depanku dan sesuatu yang keras itu ternyata adalah nisan.

Aku mengerutkan dahi heran, "Kenapa kau membawaku ke makam _hyung_? Bukanya kau telah berjanji akan mempertemukanku dengan Jaehyun. Lalu makam siapa ini?" tanyaku tak sabaran.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan salam kepada Jung Jaehyun, Taeyong- _ah_?"

"Dari tadi kau terus mengatakan bahwa Jaehyun ada di sini tapi dimana _hyung_? Yang ada di hadapanku hanya makam yang aku sendiri tidak tau—" ucapanku terhenti, otaku memproses segala sesuatu yang Taeil- _hyung_ katakan dengan situasi yang aku hadapi sekarang. Tanpa aba-aba setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Aku menyentuh nisan yang ada di hadapanku ini dengan tangan bergetar.

" _Anio_. Kau pasti sedang bercanda kan _hyung_?" tanyaku dengan suara parau.

"Aku akan menceritakanya kepadamu, tapi aku mohon setelah ini jangan biarkan dirimu larut dalam kesedihan." Dan aku hanya diam, namun memasang telingaku dengan baik memfokuskan kepada apa yang akan Taeil- _hyung_ katakan.

"Semuanya bermula ketika aku memintamu untuk membawaku bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Jung Jaehyun itu. Kau pasti ingat, waktu itu dia tidak datang bukan?" aku menganggukkan kepala sebagai balasan, Taeil- _hyung_ pun kembali meneruskan ceritanya. "Saat itu kita juga sempat menanyakan perihal itu kepada penjual _topokki_ yang aku yakin kau pasti masih ingat jawabanya. Jujur, jawaban dari penjual _topokki_ itu membuat _hyung_ penasaran dengan sosok Jaehyun yang kau ceritakan. _Hyung_ merasakan ada hal yang aneh, dari apa yang kau utarakan dengan yang penjual itu katakan sama sekali tidak sesuai." Taeil- _hyung_ berhenti sejenak, aku sudah mulai merasakan hal-hal yang tidak baik akan terjadi pada kelanjutan cerita Taeil- _hyung._

" _Hyung_ mencari tau tentang segala informasi mengenai orang yang bernama Jung Jaehyun. Mulai dari keluarganya, sekolahnya, les biolanya, hingga kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya,"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dengan cepat ke arah Taeil- _hyung."_ Kau pasti bercanda _hyung_. Katakan padaku jika semua yang kau katakan adalah kebohongan" ucapku dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi.

" _Anio_. Kali ini aku serius dan yang harus kau ketahui adalah waktu Jaehyun meninggal adalah 2 tahun yang lalu. Jauh sebelum kalian bertemu."

Dengan cepat kuusap air mataku, sejenak tangisku berubah menjadi kekehan pelan, menertawakan lelucon konyol yang coba Taeil- _hyung_ utarakan. Apa dia sedang mencoba menghiburku dengan cara semacam itu _. "Hyung_ tolong hentikan omong kosong ini. Apa menurutmu selama ini aku berteman dengan seorang hantu? Jatuh cinta pada hantu?"

"Sayangnya iya, itulah kenyataanya. Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya, tidak percaya pada omongan penjual _topokki_ itu yang mengatakan bahwa kau datang ke taman dan slalu berbicara sendiri. Sedangkan kau slalu bercerita tentang sosok Jung Jaehyun yang kau elu-elukan itu dengan binar bahagia. Sehabis hari itu, aku mengikutimu diam-diam, sebelumnya maafkan atas sikap _hyung_ yang satu ini tapi _hyung_ harus melakukannya."

Aku meremas ujung baju yang kukenakan dengan sangat erat, mencoba menahan segala rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar di hatiku.

"Begitu terkejutnya _hyung_ ketika mendapati kenyataan yang ada adalah seperti yang penjual itu katakan. Kau yang berbicara sendiri, berlagak seperti sedang berbincang dengan seseorang di bangku itu. Maka dari itu _hyung_ mulai mencari tau dan menemukan fakta-fakta itu."

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak percaya, air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipiku. Taeil- _hyung_ memeluku erat. " _Anio_. Semua yang kau katakan itu tidak benar _hyung_. Jelas-jelas Jaehyun ada, dia memeluku bahkan—"

Kepediham menyelimutiku, isak tangisku semakin keras, aku menyentuh belah bibirku lembut.

"—bahkan dia sempat menciumku." Ucapku melanjutkan perkataanku yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Taeil- _hyung_ tak berkata apapun setelah itu, dia hanya memeluku sangat erat. Mencoba menenangkan luapan emosiku.

"Tidak tidak tidak! Jung Jaehyun masih hidup, dia pasti sedang bersembunyi sekarang. Ini pasti makam orang lain, YA! JAEHYUNIE DIMANA KAU!" teriakku, tubuhku mulai berontak dalam pelukan Taeil- _hyung_.

"Taeyong- _ah_ tolong mengertilah. Aku paham apa yang kau rasakan, jadi aku mohon tenanglah dan ikhlaskan saja semuanya." Ucap Taeil- _hyung_ berbisik lirih.

"Kau tidak paham _hyung_ , kau tidak akan pernah paham dengan apa yang aku rasakan." Jawabku lemah, tubuhku merosot ke tanah. Tanganku memeluk nisan yang ada di hadapanku dengan erat. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaanku saat ini karena hanya satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan semuanya _. Kacau_.

Taeil- _hyung_ mengelus bahuku lembut yang membuatku semakin terlihat menyedihkan. Aku tidak pernah terlihat serapuh ini, bahkan saat aku mengetahui bahwa aku tidak akan bisa melihat lagi aku tidak pernah merasa seterpuruk ini.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sebelumnya bertumpu pada nisan di hadapanku. Batu nisan itu terasa sangat dingin saat kusentuh, seperti hatiku yang kini akan slalu diliputi musim dingin. Tidak ada lagi musim panas apa lagi merasakan hangatnya musim semi. Hatiku telah membeku.

"Apa ini yang kau inginkan Jaehyun _ie_?" aku mulai berbicara sendiri, persis seperti apa yang selama ini orang-orang bicarakan.

"Kini aku sadar tidak biasanya kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tak ada kata sampai jumpa di hari itu. Kini aku mengerti." Air mata berlomba-lomba meluncur dari kedua pelupuk mataku, sesekali dapat kurasakan jari-jemari Taeil- _hyung_ menghapusnya .

"Tapi tak bisakah sebelum pergi, kau balas ucapan cintaku? Aku ingin mendengar bahwa kau mencintaiku, seperti aku yang begitu mencintaimu."

Angin berhembus di sekitarku, seolah menjawab semua pedih yang aku luapkan.

"Apa kau mendengarku Jaehyun _ie_? Aku tau kau ada di sini. Lantas apa yang kau inginkan? Apa kau ingin aku aku menyusulmu? Akan kulakukan." Lirihku.

Dapat kurasakan remasan di bahuku, itu Taeil- _hyung_ "Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak Taeyong-ah."

"Aku akan pergi kemanapun hatiku membawaku, walaupun itu jalan yang rusak _hyung_." Kataku menimpali ucapan Taeil- _hyung_ barusan.

"Dan Jaehyun _ie_ membawa hatiku pergi dan itu berarti aku juga harus pergi menyusul hatiku yang ia bawa."

Aku meraba-raba batu nisan dihadapanku, jemariku mengusap lembut tepian nisan yang cukup tajam itu.

Aku mulai menghitung dalam batin,

1

2

Dan pada hitungan ke-3 kubenturkan dengan keras kepalau ke nisan itu. Aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang kepalaku, sesuatu cairan yang lebih kental dari air mata mulai mengalir membasahi wajahku.

Dan di sisa-sisa kesadaranku, aku bisa merasakan Taeil- _hyung_ yang mengguncang tubuhku dan meneriakan namaku. Namun yang membuatku mengedutkan sudut bibirku dan tersenyum bukan lah itu, tetapi karena sesuatu yang hangat seperti telapak tangan seseorang menyentuh wajahku.

Tangan ini, aroma ini, aku sangat mengenalnya. Sebuah suara juga berbisik penuh kasih di samping telingaku.

" _Aku di sini hyung. Dan akupun sangat mencintaimu_."

Dan setelah itu, aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi.

.

.

END

.

.

Hai hai hai hai Flow here~

Curhat bentar ya :v sebenernya ini ff pairnya bukan jaeyong loh. Ff ini Flow tulis buat ikutan salah satu event tahunan di ffn. Tapi ga tau kenapa, ditengah jalan malah Flow ngga dapet feelnya dan akhirnya terbengkalai sampai berhari-hari. Trus waktu Flow iseng-iseng buka ini lagi entah kenapa malah kepikiran buat dibikin jadi ff jaeyong dan Flow juga ngerasa lebih enjoy waktu nulis pake otp kesayangan Jaeyong hihihihi^^

Buat Hana, ini loh ff yang kumaksud. DITUNGGU UPDATE THIS LOVE NYA YAA! Jadi buat yang nungguin This love sabar aja, masih diproses sama Hana XD

Terakhir, gimana nih pendapat kalian? Semoga angsa yang coba Flow bikin ga jelek-jelak amat ya. semoga ada yang mau baca juga, dan yang udah nyempetin baca makasih buaanyyyyaaakkkkkk apa lagi kalau nyampe nyempetin review ^^

Oh ya satu lagi. Fyi, dari balesan review yang udah Flow dan Hana baca, side story This Love yang akan kita bikin pairnya adalah jaeten ya chingu~

Peluk sayang,

Flow


End file.
